Whatever
by Kaira77
Summary: Oneshot - A particularly overused word gets Squall into trouble, and with friends like Zell, Irvine and Selphie who needs enemies! Squinoa. Please R&R, be nice though - its my first fic!


**Hey everyone! just a random fic about one of the many scenarios that _could_happen after 'the kiss'. I know, its been done a million times, but if you're not sick of these fics yet, please read! And yes, I'm fully aware that the battery ran out on the camera, but Squall doesn't need to know that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas from Final Fantasy VIII (wish I did though... Squall... sighs longingly - yes I know, I'm a loser) they belong to Square.**

Squall sat alone in a deserted corner of the cafeteria, pensively chewing on his food. He often intentionally took lunch breaks before or after everybody else. He was not good at social situations, yet always seemed to be dragged into the midst of some argument or other if he was around. This was how he liked it, no one bothering him or trying to make him join in with conversations he really couldn't care less about. It did get highly irritating sometimes; especially as his friends always decided to bring up the issue he was most uncomfortable talking about.

Rinoa. He groaned slightly. He had never been so confused in his life. He had been avoiding her recently – and she knew it. Ever since the party after the defeat of Ultimecia things had got awkward, the worst part was he knew it was his fault. He had kissed her on the balcony, he had been relaxed - happy even, he remembered smiling for the first time in years, and so in that moment he had forgotten about the rest of the world. In fact, it was more than that, he thought as he drifted off into the memory. They hadn't forgotten about the world, they had been transported into their own world, a world of shooting stars and secluded moments; a world where he wasn't afraid to care and she wasn't hated for being what she was. It had been perfect.

However, seconds later Squall had been brought back to Earth with an unpleasant bump. Selphie ran, squealing with delight, towards them (practically into them – if that's not a moment killer Squall didn't know what was) and Irvine, who to Squall's horror was holding a video camera, smirked at them and said suggestively,

'I can't say I'm not relieved, it took you guys long enough – but please… Get a room!'

This was when it all went wrong. Apart from being mortified at being caught and humiliated _on camera_, all his reasons for staying away from people had burst in on the moment along with Selphie. The fear of having someone he cared about taken away, and being left with nothing. It was why he had always kept his distance, but Rinoa had managed to get close to him in a way no one else had – and she terrified him because of it.

So he had stormed off, with a nonchalant 'whatever', and had been hiding from everyone (especially Rinoa) ever since. Admittedly his friends had kept seeking him out to offer him advice, which apart from deeply annoying him just confused him even more. They all had such different 'solutions' to his problems. In fact, the only one who hadn't come to talk had been Rinoa.

Squall supposed she was angry, he couldn't think of any other reason why she hadn't come to talk to him, as was usually the one to approach him. Then again, he reasoned, he knew absolutely nothing about women.

He sighed. He knew the right thing to do would be to find her and explain himself. But apart from being too scared of her to even look her in the face, he was the last person on earth to talk about feelings; he had no idea what he would say to her.

Just then, his musings were interrupted by Zell and Irvine, who ran into the cafeteria at high speed, and skidded to a halt in front of his table.

'Thank Hyne we found you!' spluttered Irvine as he tried to catch his breath.

'Yeah, we need your help, Selphie's in trouble' gasped Zell, as he punched the air in agitation.

'She went to the training area… and forgot to junction, she's in a battle with a T-rexaur.'

Squall eyed them suspiciously.

'Why couldn't you two help?'

'Irvine has no ammo, and I haven't got anything junctioned either! Now stop asking stupid questions and come on!'

Zell then grabbed Squall's arm and half pulled him out of the cafeteria.

Squall narrowed his eyes, this whole situation seemed too convenient – and a little rehearsed. Zell, Selphie and Irvine were all SeeD's for Hyne's sake. The fact that they were all simultaneously incapacitated for battle was either a sad outlook for the whole of Garden or they were up to something.

However, seeing as he had no choice he thought he'd better check out this 'emergency', and lecture them on SeeD common sense afterwards. Seriously, how thick could you be?

They reached the training area and Irvine ran towards the entrance to the 'secret area'.

'She was around here….' muttered Irvine.

Squall was not an idiot, there was clearly no T-Rexaur battle going on, nor was there any evidence of a battle having happened with a large dinosaur in the near past. He started to question the pair angrily.

'Ok, what…mmph!'

Zell had tackled him to the ground and Irvine took hold of his arms. Squall spat out a mouthful of dirt and attempted to fight them off.

'Hey, stop messing about – I am the COMMANDER! Get off!'

Zell and Irvine half dragged, half threw Squall into the secret area, and sealed the door behind him. The next thing he heard was a voice he knew all too well shouting angrily in his direction.

'Selphie, if that's you I really hope you have a good explanation for this! Where exactly is this romantic picnic that apparently Squall had planned? And why did you feel the need to tie me to the railings and lock me in!? Seriously, you are never borrowing my shoes again! I…' Rinoa looked up from trying to set herself free and stopped ranting immediately.

'Oh.' She whispered.

Squall picked himself up and the anger that he had felt at Irvine and Zell evaporated, it was replaced by such intense nerves that it felt like he had eaten a lot of anacondeurs for lunch.

He scratched the back of his neck and stared at the floor, with absolutely no idea what to say. The pair stood awkwardly for a few moments before Rinoa broke the silence with an exasperated,

'So are you going to untie me or not?'

Squall went red with embarrassment and hurriedly walked over to her. He began to untie her hands gently and got momentarily distracted when he noticed how small they were compared to his.

'Squall?' she questioned nervously.

Squall jumped at the sound of her voice and resumed untying her, trying to ignore the bolts of electricity that kept passing between them every time their skin touched.

Rinoa, her hands finally free, hurriedly crossed them over her chest.

'So er… it looks like they pre-empted us.' She said.

'Yeah…'

'I suppose we'll have to talk now, right?'

'Whatever.'

Oh Hyne, thought Squall, I can't believe I just said that _again_. She is now going to ignore me forever.

Rinoa looked at him, her eyes challenging.

'Don't give me that again. Look, I know you better than you think, so don't you dare get all defensive on me, it's such an act.' Her voice softened slightly.

'I know it's hard for you, but either it's worth it or it isn't. Our friends did this for a reason, you know. We're our own worst enemies. You're scared of this… whatever this is, and I was in a sulk. So here we are, stuck here for who knows how long. We may as well make a decision.' She took a breath.

'Do you want to be with me or not?'

Squall stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He _knew_ the answer, so why couldn't he just say it? It was a three letter word for goodness sake!

He stared at her, her face slightly flushed, her eyebrows furrowed defiantly. Hyne, she was amazing. Memories flitted through his head, The Sorceress Memorial, the Ragnarok, drifting in space, Adel, time compression, the SeeD ball, her lifeless body in the infirmary, Fisherman's Horizon, the flower field…

Some good, some bad, some terrifying – but he realised in that moment that however afraid he was to care, the risk of experiencing the worst pain in the world was worth spending one day with Rinoa Heartilly.

This realisation stunned him, and seemed to make his brain go numb. He couldn't think of anything to say or do. He just stood there, frozen to the spot, staring at Rinoa as if he was seeing her for the first time.

'Squall?' Rinoa questioned again, a little impatiently.

Squall shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He had never felt so wrong footed in his life. He felt as if he'd just been clubbed over the head with a large mallet.

Rinoa seemed to assume the worst from his silence. She hurriedly looked at the floor but not befre he'd noticed her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He knew she'd been hurt.

'Ok then, if… if that's the way you… erm well I'll just be off then!' Rinoa said in a voice that was clearly meant to be light hearted and breezy, but failed somewhat, and she started to move towards the door.

Squall realised she was leaving, and attempted to make himself say something, _anything_, but she was already at the door.

In the awkwardness of the moment they both seemed to have forgotten that they were locked in. Rinoa struggled with the handle without success, and the frustration seemed to cause the tears that she had been desperately holding back to fall.

She sat heavily on the ground with her back against the door, and as she drew her knees up against her body she began to sob quietly.

Squall cursed himself, great, he had managed to make her cry – a lot, and of he didn't do a fairly good job of digging himself out of the hole he'd landed himself in he could ruin everything.

He finally managed to move his feet and he walked slowly over to her. The way she was sitting and crying was so reminiscent of the Ragnarok he was almost transported back to the moment.

'_Why are you holding onto me like this?'_

'_You don't like this, Squall?'_

'_Just not used to it.'_

'_How about when you were little? Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?'_

'_I can't remember anything about my parents... But...Ellone was there for me. Ellone was there to hold my hand.'_

'_Makes you feel safe and secure?'_

'_Sure. But she left. Just disappeared. I'm afraid... Afraid of having that feeling of comfort taken away.'_

'_You were afraid of losing us? Is that why you kept your distance?'_

'_I was always alone...'_

But he didn't want to be anymore. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be there for her.

'_Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness… And annoyance and disappointment too!'_

Well he'd already managed annoyance and disappointment so far, perhaps he should try for comfort and happiness next. He sat next to her and shakily took her hand, the way he had on the airship.

'_I'm scared…'_

'_I just want to stay here with you…'_

Her words from those few weeks ago came back to him, and he repeated them to her now.

'I just want to stay with you.'

She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying.

'Really?' She whispered.

Squall nodded.

The next thing he knew she had thrown her arms around him and was sobbing harder than ever. The situation confused him no end and he had absolutely no idea how to react, but it didn't seem to matter as Rinoa took matters out of his hands.

She kissed him. It was amazing, it was blissful oblivion. They were back in their own world once again, no one to interrupt the dizzying floating feeling, no one to bring them back to Earth…

BAM! The door flew open, and the situation got confused into a mass of tangled bodies. Rinoa and Squall, who no longer had anything to lean against, fell heavily backwards, while Zell, Selphie and Irvine fell unceremoniously forwards.

Squall glared at them. They had clearly been listening at the door.

'Selphie!' whined Zell in exasperation,

'I kept telling you not to jump around so much – you knocked me in to the 'door open' button!'

'I couldn't help it! It was just so exciting! Woo hoo! Look at you two all happy!'

Squall wouldn't exactly call himself 'happy' at this moment in time; the way Rinoa had fallen on top of him was not particularly comfortable. He snorted, disgruntled as he tried to untangle his and Rinoa's limbs.

'Well, it looks as if you were having a good time; I hope we didn't interrupt anything!' Irvine added with a wink.

'Whatever.' Mumbled Squall. Rinoa giggled.


End file.
